The One No One Knew He Wanted
by thisisme2013
Summary: Hermione is in love...but how does he feel? Rated M


The One No One Knew He Wanted

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. That belongs to the genius of JK Rowling.

I sat on the couch in the library and I heard the laugh of yet another woman leaving his bedroom. I swear ever since he was cleared of the charges he has been with a different woman every night. It was horrible to watch. It didn't really seem to make him happythough. Even though he said he was excited about starting his new life he had not been in a particularly good mood. He came home at night from the pub every night with some new slut on his arm. They were laughing and talking quite loudly as they passed through the house and into his bedroom. Everyone else had started to ignore it but I couldn't. Why would he waste his life like that? Especially when there was someone already in his life that would give him anything he wanted.

Its true. I have been in love him for quite some time. I knew it was wrong. He was older and my best friends godfather but I couldn't help it. His amazingly good looks and long silky black hair. Oh and those tattoos. It killed me to watch him parade these bimbos around the house. I just watched like it was nothing. No one knew the way I felt and no one would.

I walked to my room and had to pass by his room. His door was sitting open and there was a clear view of his room. He wasn't in there. I continued to walk to my room and I ran into him as he came out the bathroom. He took a step back but looked as if he didn't even know it was me. I watched him as he walked onto his room. I felt my heart drop as I realized he would never see me as I saw him.

I got ready for bed and walked to the bathroom to brush my teeth. I heard my name come from his room. I walked to his door. He was asleep. He was dreaming. I heard my name again.

"Hermione," It was just a whisper. I walked into his room. "Hermione, I need you." He was dreaming of me. I walked to the edge of his bed. "Hermione?" I sat down beside him. He must have felt me sit down because he rolled over and opened his eyes.

I was startled for a moment but then he said my name again. I loved the sound of his voice as he said my name. He sat up in the bed and look me up and down. He seemed slightly surprised that I would be sitting on his bed but that soon faded away. He wrapped his arms around me and leaned in to kiss me. I felt hot as our lips touched. What was happening? Was this just the alcohol doing this or was this really him?

"Wait," I pulled back. I wanted this more than anything but I didn't want it if it wasn't really him. I loved this man and I didn't want to just be another notch on his belt.

"Hermione, I want this. I always have. You are so beautiful. All those other girls have just been distractions." I felt my heart do a back flip as he leaned in for another kiss. His hand traced my thigh as I got to my knees to get into a better position. He crept his hand up my night gown and realized I wasn't wearing anything underneath. He raised his eyebrows and he traced my body with his fingertips. I felt a chill go up my spine. He laid me back on the bed and climbed on top of me. It was then I realized that he was naked. _He must sleep in the nude, _I thought. This thought made my insides turn to fire.

He lifted my arms above my head as he pulled my night gown off. He kissed me hard and passionately. My toes curled. I could feel the kiss in my knees. He brought his hand down past my waist and started to rub my clit. I moaned as he started to go faster and then entered a finger into me. He slowly pushed in and out of me then adding a finger. I gripped the pillows as I felt my self begin to climax. Just before I went over the edge He pulled out his fingers and slowly put his hard shaft into me. I moaned loudly. I wanted to scream. He got faster and faster as my breath got harder. I thought surely we would wake the whole house. I felt myself lose control of my body as I began to orgasm. We both came at the same time then he kissed me and then rolled over onto the bed. We both tried to catch our breath as we laid there.

"That was amazing. I have wanted that for a long time." He said to me as he looked into my eyes. I didn't want to leave his side but I knew I would have to do some serious explaining in the morning if I was found here. So I got up and put my night gown back on. I kissed him again before I headed for the door. Just as I was about to leave I heard him say, "I love you Hermione Granger." I smiled and turned to him and said, "I love you too Sirius Black."

Hope you like it. Please Read and Respond.


End file.
